Leprechauns
by Akku-chan
Summary: Hiei doesn't think leprechauns are real.


**Leprechauns**

_By: Akku-chan_

People say that you learn something new everyday.

At least, humans did, but Hiei never put much faith in their intelligence anyway, so he never paid attention to what they said. Besides, it was hard to "learn something new" after living oh so many years.

Yusuke doesn't count. He turned out to be a demon in the end, so there.

After what happened today, though, cause Hiei to reevaluate his opinions. Or one of them.

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said as he approached the diminutive demon with his trademark cocky grin. "How's it going?"

"Hn." Hiei acknowledged. Sometimes he wished Yusuke wouldn't how his human heritage so easily, small talk was one of the most annoying things he found in humans. He didn't know how Kurama bared it day after day.

"Same old, same old, huh?" The demon lord's grin relaxed and turned lazy, though his eyes gained a mischievous look to them. "Seen any leprechauns?" He sniggered softly, apparently finding something funny.

"What are you blathering on about now?" Hiei was annoyed. Stupid human traditions.

The other was grinning full out now. "You know, _leprechauns_. They shouldn't be too hard to spot, especially for you."

The fire demon wasn't sure how to retort. The ex-detective could have been referring to his Jagan eye, but he didn't think so. Hiei decided to play safe and glared at Yusuke.

This cause the other to laugh outright. "Well," he said as he turned away. "Tell me if you see any, and hey, get some o' that gold!" Yusuke paused, then started laughing again. "And try to catch one of the fellas, it'd be fun if Jin met it." The demon walked away laughing.

Hiei scowled. He was more irritated after Yusuke left than before.

What the hell were leprechauns anyway?

The fire demon decided to ask Kurama, and was promptly gazed at with an amused look.

Hiei sat on the fox's windowsill after traveling at lightening fast speed for about two seconds. The fox had been doing homework before Hiei interrupted him.

"Hiei, what set this on?" Kurama's smirk was beginning to annoy Hiei. "You thought you hated human culture."

"Hn."

Hiei remained silent.

After a short pause Kurama sighed. "Leprechauns are little men dressed in green, typically with red beards and an Irish accent. They can be found at the end of the rainbow with a pot of gold."

"Hn." Hiei flitted away.

"…I wonder if I should have told him they were imaginary." Kurama shrugged and went back to his homework. It wasn't like Hiei would look for the creature anyway.

* * *

Hiei lounged at the tree branch he chose. It was the most comfortable one in the forest and had the best view as far as he could tell. Unfortunately…

Hiei's eyes snapped open when he felt a rain drop land on his nose. He growled in annoyance when it lightly sprinkled. 

The tree he was on had the least leaves on it.

Hiei took cover under one of the other tress. After ten or so minutes the rain stopped and the sky began to clear up.

Hiei grunted again and looked up at the clear sky. It certainly didn't look anything like the Makai sky.

The fire demon stared blankly at a rainbow.

"…Hn."

_"…get some o' that gold!" _Yusuke's voice rang in his mind.

It wasn't like he had anything better to do, besides, his tree branch was wet.

* * *

Yusuke walked into his apartment lazily. His day had been boring, the highlight had been his teasing of Hiei earlier. He had to get his kicks somewhere.

Yawning, he went to his fridge to grab a soda, then froze as he saw the various jewels on his kitchen table.

He slowly and cautiously walked over. After examining it for a moment, he picked up a ruby ring and fingered it.

"What the hell…?"

Leprechauns didn't exist, did they? Yusuke pondered as he examined the ring. After a moment he shrugged and picked up the jewels. He'd have to thank Hiei later. Maybe he'd get to see Jin and a leprechaun go at it after all. He thought the gold was in coins, though…

* * *

Kurama stared blankly at the small amount of jewels on his study desk.

He twitched. "Impossible…"

* * *

Hiei buried his lout under a tree, but kept a necklace to admire. The only reason he shared some of the gold with Yusuke and Kurama was because they gave him the information.

He thought he was being pretty generous.

Hiei hadn't thought the "other side of the rainbow" to be so far away.

* * *

"Damn hooligans!" a small man shouted in rage, stamping his foot.

A normal sized man stopped and asked, "What's wrong, Jimmy?"

"Some punk in black stole my merchandise!" the midget shouted angrily.

"It's a sad day in Ireland when we be stealing from our own folks on St. Patrick's day."

* * *

Show of hands, who saw that coming?

Yeah, it's late, but oh well.

I'm not good with accents.


End file.
